Black Butler: Bloodstained Nights
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive receives his latest murder case from the queen. He must investigate several cases of families that have been found in their homes, hearts torn out. Why are there blood trails that lead to nowhere? And more importantly, is the killer alone? This will be a short story. Pretend its an actual episode or two of the anime. :)
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his wooden desk, bringing out his quill and ink. Waiting for his nightly tea, he slowly rotated the blue ring on his finger. After finding out who had turned those girls into dolls, he had come back to his mansion to wind down for the night. He promptly wrote about the day's happenings in the leather journal. He also wondered if he would hear his little visitors tonight. Recently, he had found out he had had a vermin problem. Every night around eleven, banging could be heard from his attic. Sebastian would take care of it hopefully. Ciel heard his butler ascend the stairs, the chink of the china tea cup against its saucer. Sebastian knocked softly.

"Come in, Sebastian." Ciel said as he cleared his desk of the paperwork. "What tea have you prepared?"

"It's a nice black tea. Very calming after such a stressful day as this." Sebastian said as he bowed slightly. "Enjoy."

Ciel stirred his tea slowly, watching the steam come off and sway to the side. Then he sipped it but must have tilted the cup back too far. The hot tea fell on his night shirt.

Sebastian pulled out a cloth in his pocket and wet it in a wash basin. He dabbed at the spots.

"Master, why so quiet? You seem distant as of late."

Ciel thought back to those girls who had been lured in by the hypnotizing music. They had been taken away from their families who had been so concerned about them for many years. Then he remembered his own family. When his mother, father, and aunt lived peacefully in the manor. Then he remembered the smoke and flames.

"Master?"

Ciel snapped out of it and looked to the window. Faint thunder came from the stormy horizon.

Sebastian bowed again as he left with the tea set, wrapping up the tea cakes again. He wondered why his young master wouldn't forget these memories already and move on. Being a demon though, he didn't really understand much of what mortals did or what they stood for. He took a candle and went back to the kitchen.

Knock

Knock

_**Bang**_

Ciel's eye opened wide. That noise was so loud! Are the knocks becoming louder with each passing night? He hoped they wouldn't return when he slept.

_It wasn't supposed to start this early either. Have they somehow become more active?_

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as his butler came running.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Did you put that poison in the attic yet? There sound like there are more of the vermin than before."

"I did my lord, just today. Give it a couple days. They should all be cleared out by then."

"I hope so. They are so loud and wake me up in the night. I trust your judgment."

"I will make sure you rest as best you can, for the time being. Now, it's getting late."

Ciel heard his clock downstairs chime ten o' clock. For now the manor sits silently.

"Make sure you do."

Sebastian did the final preparations for the night. After he lay his master to sleep, he did one final pick up for the day. Ciel lay in bed for awhile, keeping an ear out for any suspicious noise. It was ten past eleven and still nothing. All his servants were asleep in their quarters and soon his own eyelids fluttered shut.

In London, the screams of a family echoed in the night. Bloodstains had pooled on the carpet and a whole family lay massacred in cold blood. Some sort of creature jumped back out of the window sill. Terror had found its way into London once again.


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, Detective

Ciel awoke the next day to Sebastian parting his curtains, letting the rays of first light spill into his room. Ciel groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning young master. Did you get some sleep this time?" Sebastian said as he put Ciel's robe on him.

"Some. Is my breakfast ready?" Ciel said as he slipped on his eye patch and went to the dining room.

"Of course my lord. Today you will be having eggs benedict, a cup of earl grey, and the market stall's finest fruits."

Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian greeted their master as he sat down and began to eat.

Finnian slung his hedge clippers over his back as he washed his hands of the dirt. Mey-Rin tidied up the kitchen, well tried to, as Baldroy leaned against the wall and chewed on a tooth pick.

Sebastian came back in with a letter that had the queen's wax stamp on it.

"I believe this is for you."

Handing Ciel the envelope, Ciel opened it with a letter opener and read the cursive writing.

Dearest Ciel Phantom hive,

I'm sorry to bother you so soon after the last case that you had, but it seems I am in need of your services again. Go downtown to Templeton St. and investigate the crime scene there. I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerly,Queen Victoria

_Another case? Fine. But she really needs to hire new detectives. _Ciel thought as he finished his breakfast and left May-Rin to wash dishes.

She clumsily stacked up the dishes as Finnian swiped a ripe pear from the fruit bowl.

"Hey! You can't take that!" May-Rin said as she tried chasing after Finnian, making the dishes sway precariously in her arms.

"Watch yourself May-Rin!" Baldroy yelled after her, staying behind her in case she fell.

Sebastian had shot them back a look and they stood at attention. Ciel looked back as well with a neutral expression on his face.

"Sorry master!" They said in unison as they all bowed. Ciel and Sebastian continued walking away.

Sebastian carefully dressed Ciel for the day. Wearing his white ruffled shirt and blue tail coat, Ciel placed his top hat unto his head. Sebastian gave him his cane.

"Now then, Sebastian. Retrieve my carriage. We go to town today."

"Yes my lord."

As Ciel descended the grand steps into his foyer, the sounds of hooves on the pavement stopped at his door. Sebastian opened the carriage door and waited until Ciel stepped up inside. When the carriage doors shut, the carriage rode on.

"He knows where we are going right?"

"Yes I told him." Sebastian said as he observed Ciel who had been looking out the window and at the shops that lined London's streets. Ciel shifted his attention to Sebastian and stared at him. Sebby just smiled.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the house in question. Ciel put his cane down first and used it to get himself out. His blue eye took in the scene. So far it looked normal. The crowd around him whispered in hushed tones as he strode by. A few detectives were around but by majority, this was his case. Sebastian entered the house first, scouting it out ahead.

"Come in young master. Nothing too bad."

Ciel had done just that and started in the living room. One body lay on the sofa, chest cavity half opened and blood in small dried waterfalls around him. Ciel looked away quickly before regaining composure.

"You said nothing too bad."

"Well, you have seen worse." Sebastian answered honestly as he put up a hand in innocence.

Giving a disdainful look, Ciel got closer to the corpse and examined the wounds. It looked like the person wanted to get at the man's heart.

"Master, the kitchen."

Ciel then was in the tiny kitchen that looked like it barely had enough room for two people. A woman, who he assumed to be a mother, lay on top of a bowl of batter that she had been stirring. The same scenario with her and the daughter. Chest cavities ripped open, blood, and missing hearts.

"Does this killer have some sort of fetish with his victim's hearts?" Ciel said as he picked up the doll from the girl's cold hands.

_What the..there's an x on the doll's chest. _

Ciel wrapped the doll up in cloth and put it in a bag. He would look at it later when he got home.

Ciel went to the only bedroom in the house. Nothing that unusual just some mattresses, clothes, soap. He regrouped with Sebastian who was in the basement. Sebastian had found some interesting blood stains that resembled swirls on the floor. Then a straight line drug across from one side of the room to another.

"It ends at the wall. But, somehow the blood trail goes past it."

"Goes past it?"

"See how it doesn't actually stop? Looks like something's been dragged under."

"You know what to do Sebastian."

And so, Sebastian used brute force to knock out the brick wall. A rancid smell came from beyond the cobwebs.


	3. Chapter 3: Clueless

Sebastian cleared away the cob webs with a cloth hanging on the clothes line. Ciel stepped into the darkness and squinted, trying to see through the dust. It was humid in the tight space and soon her came nose to nose with the problem. The body of the father hung in-between the board planks, his still intact flesh had slashes on it. His heart was also missing and the word pure was written on the boards.

Ciel pulled his hand back out of disgust. He had accidently touched the dead man's bloody chest while trying to feel around in the darkness. He widened his eyes in surprise and quickly wiped off the blood. Sebastian also went over the crime scene.

"Pure? Seems like the opposite to me."

"We will have to analyze everything when we come back home. Make a sketch of everything for now."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he quickly scribbled on some paper. Although due to his demonic gifts, they more looked like something that could compete with Van Gogh. Ciel took the drawings from Sebastian and they both went back outside. The group earlier had dispersed, probably out of boredom, and now Ciel's ears no longer heard murmuring. They rode back to the manor as Ciel took the doll out of his pocket. He started at it for awhile while Sebastian made his own examination.

"This was the doll the little girl held. Just like how the people had their hearts cut out, the doll has an x over the same spot on its chest."

"I see. It doesn't really say anything more though."

Ciel needed leads. He wasn't really sure where to start.

"Why don't you check the files of serial killers still not caught by the police. Maybe one of them has a connection with what's been going on."

"That's something. Alright."

Sebastian hopped out the side of the carriage and told the driver they were headed to the police station. The police knew not to mess with the queen's guard dog while on a mission and stepped aside. The policeman at the front desk watched as the earl approached.

"Lord Phantomhive! What can I do for you?"

"I need to see the police records on all of the serial killers that have not been caught."

"My lord, all of them? There are hundreds I don't think.."

"Of course all of them. Do you question my ability?"

"No! No my lord of course not. Just this way."

The police man grabbed the keys hanging on the hook and took them to a solid steel door with Records written on it. He started them off at the beginning of the room.

"They go in alphabetical order. Call us if you need anything." He said as he closed the door, leaving Ciel and Sebastian in the worn down room.

"Well, grab as much as you can and let's start to read."

For the remainder of the afternoon Ciel sat down and flipped through file after file, nothing at all seemed to connect these people with the murders. Exhausted, Ciel threw a folder and sighed.

"Still not getting anywhere. Sebastian, read the rest of these for me rather quickly. It's time to call it quits for the day."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he flipped through the pages with super human speed, reading the remaining files within thirty seconds. "I'm done."

"Anything ?"

"Afraid not. Most of these files haven't been updated in what seems like twenty years."

Ciel held his cane and clutched at the silver ball.

"No worries master, tomorrow we start fresh. Maybe someone will come forward if they were there at the scene of the crime."

"That's some wishful thinking. Come. Let's go home."

The pair traveled back to the manor and soon Ciel found himself being put to bed by Sebastian. He tucked the sheets around Ciel and went to blow out the candle.

At eleven thirty the noises started again. First, they were in the walls. Then it made its way up into the attic and something hit the ground with force. Ciel woke up startled from his sleep.

_Bloody hell not again._

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he re- lit his bedside candle. He pulled down the latter that led to the attic. He pulled his robe around him tightly as a night breeze came through the cracks. He popped his head into the attic and looked around, the candle light only helped slightly because tonight was the new moon. He had seen that his attic window had swung open and made a vase in storage shatter on the floor.

"For god's sake, this had to wake me up."

Ciel closed the window and latched it shut, making the attic slightly more comfortable for himself. He let go of his robe and descended down the latter again. He caught a whiff of something whilst shutting the door.

_Some rats must have been affected by that poison. The less of them the better._

Little did he know that the smell wasn't dead rats.

The next morning it was the same routine. Only today he had a nice omelet, green tea, and slices of ham. He carefully opened the paper that Sebastian had just got done ironing. The headline caught his attention.

Another Family Murdered! Witness Speaks of a "Creature!"

"Speak of the Devil and he will come." Ciel remarked out loud. "Our wish has been granted."

"But I'm already here." Sebastian remarked, getting him a look from Ciel. "I apologize."

"Woman says she saw a black mass jump out of her neighbor's two story house. She called the police as soon as she ran back inside. Name is..Charlotte Lerwick." Folding up the paper, Ciel stood up. "Let us meet this, Charlotte then."


	4. Chapter 4: Restless

Ciel looked at the address he held in his hand. The lady he was going to interview lived in an apartment just a few houses across from the second crime scene. A few police men already had the house sealed up and protected for him to investigate while he first talked with Charlotte. Ciel climbed the stairs and tapped on her door.

"Yes hello?" she said as she wiped off the flour on her apron.

"Ms. Lerwick? I'm here to ask you some questions about what you have seen."

"Of course, come in." She said as she cleared her laundry off of two chairs and lowered the flame on boiling water. She sat on the couch and positioned the chairs in front of her.

Ciel and Sebastian took their seats as Ciel started to ask some questions.

"Do you know what the black mass was? Was it a person?"

"It looked more like a creature but I could have been wrong. I ran back inside when I heard the screams. I only wanted some fresh air."

"Did anyone else see the thing that you're aware of?"

"I'm not sure, but the man who lights the lamps was just around a few minutes before the incident. You could talk to him."

"Do you know his name or where we could find him?"

"No I don't but if you ask around I'm sure you'll find out."

"Do you know anything else about the killings?"

"That's all. Saw the black..thing and dialed up the police asap. I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help."

"Thank you for your time." Ciel said as he and Sebastian left the apartment. "We may be dealing with something from the underworld. If we visit Undertaker after we investigate the house, he should have more to tell us about the heartless bodies from yesterday."

"I hope a joke won't go to waste this time. And if you'll let me tell it this time master."

"Go ahead. The last time I tried I found out he was a bit more...adulterated in his tastes."

"Indeed."

The group of people that had been killed had the same thing happen to them. Only the killer this time around had been a bit sloppy. They had found a heart in the backyard with puncture marks on it. Sebastian picked the heart up.

"Not one drop of blood. It's pretty heavy too." He said as he compared the weight of it in his palm. He wrapped it up and decided he was going to open it himself.

"It's filled with something isn't it?"

Sebastian nodded as he looked at all the pure words written in the house. Then he got closer to the blood splatter and saw that the edges were spiked outwards.

"This was dropped. Whoever stole the hearts of the other must have dropped this one. They were in a hurry."

Ciel had no idea how his butler knew the things he did, but he almost always trusted Sebastian on the things he couldn't know otherwise. Ciel wrapped up his investigation and went to see his good ol' pal, Undertaker. Ciel rubbed his forehead, just getting a headache about thinking of the creepy man.

"No worries master. I'll do all the talking." Sebastian said as he saw the frustration on his young master's face.

"Please."

The skull over the door and the eerie fog told them they were there. Undertaker's place was dimly lit as coffins and urns lay on desks and floors. A giggle was heard come from some cremated remains.

"Undertaker?" Sebastian said as he reached into the ashes and pulled out a white haired head.

"Hehehe you found me!" Undertaker said as he jumped out of the bag. "My turn to find you!"

"No time. We need to know about the heartless bodies that you received today."

"Aaah well, you know the drill then. Give me my laughter!" He said as he rolled around on his desk, his grey robe hitting Ciel in the face.

Ciel was not amused.

Undertaker giggled.

"Looks like we've done it already." Sebastian said as Undertaker looked at him through his bangs.

"Oooh? I suppose this time I made it easy for you, seeing as how I've done your job for you. Very well. I'll tell you about such crude murders."


	5. Chapter 5: Careless

"Crude?" Sebastian said as Undertaker danced around, swinging a mirror-like urn.

"Yes. The murderer, whoever he is, very crudely ripped out the hearts. When I looked closer, I saw that they have been dug out with one's own hands."

"Hm. What else did you find out about the corpses?"

"Well, the police let me know that they didn't have a criminal background. Not really any motives for any one really. Maybe.. the person that killed them did it just for the love of death. I know I can relate." Undertaker said as he smiled, stroking the lid of a nearby coffin. "Yes, death is a curious mistress."

"Thank you, Undertaker." Sebastian said as he slightly bowed.

"Anytime. Good byeeee Ciel. Hope you visit me soooon." Undertaker said in a singsong voice. Ciel walked besides Sebastian as they left him to his curiosities.

"He is one strange grim reaper." Ciel said as he stepped back into the carriage.

"Well least he doesn't try to kill us all the time. Grell is quite good at testing my patience."

"Oh don't even." Ciel said as he rolled his eyes. "They are all in a league of their own."

Coming out of the fog, sunlight hit the carriage and they were but a ten minute ride from home. Ciel left Sebastian his study as he carefully operated on the heart. He cut along a vein that was around the circumference of the heart and opened it in two halves. One chamber held a red liquid, similar to blood. The other chamber held a clear liquid.

"Interesting." Sebastian said as he smelled the fluids. He scrunched up his face from the chemical like smell.

_What is this?_

Ciel came in to check on what exactly Sebastian had found out. He put his hand to his nose as soon as he smelled something.

"Well what is that stuff?"

"I don't know. Some types of chemicals I have not seen before."

"Whenever you're done, bring me my tea. I'll be in my study reporting what I know to the queen. I don't want to worry her."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel left Sebastain in the library as he went up to his study and began writing a letter to the queen. He told her that he had found some solid information, but was having a harder time than usual finding the culprit. Then he sealed it with a wax stamp that had his house crest. Ciel thought about all they had been given so far.

_Missing hearts are his calling card, he has a connection with the word pure, and he embalms the hearts he takes. We need to find his hide out. We will talk to the lamp lighter tonight._

Sebastain entered the study as soon as Ciel had sealed up the envelope and put it in a pocket. He placed down his tea along with some blueberry crumpets.

"So did any books tell you anything?"

"Well, the water burned through my glove. It's holy water."

"Holy water? Can you tell where it came from?"

"Not directly. We should go around and ask if any church has had anything stolen. It usually comes in vials right?"

"Yes. Are you going to be okay coming in?"

"I will indure what may happen for you, young master." Sebastain said as he bowed and put on a new glove. Ciel gave a fleeing look of concern.

"If you wish."

So, in order to kill time until sunset, Sebastain and Ciel visited the local churches. One small one just on the outskirts of London had been missing some vials of holy water.

One of the church members who had been praying let them in. They said that they volunteered to clean the church after services and had noticed the vials missing. They took Ciel and Sebastian to the storage closet and showed them the empty space where the vials should be. The humans didn't notice it, but Sebastian saw one single red line leading into the wall. He pulled his master aside and pointed it out.

"Is the priest still here so we can ask his permission to open the wall?" Ciel asked the church goer before he left.

"He should be yes. His chambers are upstairs to the right, second room."

So Ciel and an uncomfortable Sebastian made their way past the landing overlooking the church below, opening the priests' chamber door. Sebastian hung back while the two talked.

"Oh thank you for caring young man. What can I do to assist you?" The elderly priest said as he grabbed his makeshift staff with a cross at the end.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, not young man. And if you would permit us to open the wall in the storage we could help you figure out you has been stealing from here."

"Ah see there used to be more to the storage room. Now it holds the oldest of manuscripts, unseen for generations. Please do be careful." The priest said before walking past Sebastian and down the hall. The priest felt uneasy around the tall, dark man.

"Sebastian, open the wall." Ciel said as the priest stood by him, leaning against his staff.

Sebastian did just that but made sure he didn't permanently ruin the wood planks. Sure enough, old manuscripts lay about and jars filled with what was once incense. Sebastian found that the red line stopped in the middle of the room, ending in a small pool of blood. The priest was shocked.

"But that wall hasn't been opened in so long!"

Sebastian carefully removed one of his gloves, Ciel making the priest look elsewhere. His pale, black finger nailed hand felt around the edges of the planks.

"They were removed just a few days ago but put back together in the exact place. Some kind of mortar was used to hold them together."

"No person could have put them back exactly." The priest said as he came over just as Sebastian put his glove back on.

_Yes no person could have done this._

"Thank you for your time. We will let you know if we find anything else." Ciel said as he and Sebastian walked out of the church. Sebastian became calm again.

"You handled yourself well in there." Ciel said as he slightly looked back at his butler, who stayed ahead with no emotion.

"You were pleased with me, my lord?"

"Yes. That must have been hard for you."

"I have been through worse."

Ciel looked forwards again. Towards the now arriving sunset that had made most of the clouds disappear.


	6. Chapter 6: His Butler, Claude

**This one is actually two chapters long. Your welcome! ^^**

Ciel and Sebastian waited by the court house. They were told that's where the lamp lighter started his rounds. They waited a good two hours for him to show up.

"Where is he? Those people better not have lied to us." Ciel said as he started to get chilly from the night air. Sebastian wrapped a cloak around his master.

"Please, keep warm." Sebastian said as they waited some more. It looked like he wasn't coming tonight.

"Someone who doesn't do their job properly should be punished." Sebastian said as he sensed something watching from the corner. "Or who doesn't show up on time."

The shadow ran but Sebastian easily caught up. The man swung his lantern and hit the side of Sebby's head, small sparks caught his suit on fire.

"I am getting tired of everyone trying to ruin my clothes." Sebastian said as he narrowed his red eyes and held the man's hand tightly. "You may also upset the master by doing so."

The man shook in fear and tried to get away. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Ciel came out of the shadows and stared into the man's face.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't have anything for you!" The lamp lighter said as part of his jacket fell off his arm.

Ciel scrutinized the man's face. "What is your name?"

"Edward. Edward Cloverfield. Please Lord Phantomhive!"

"Let him go." Ciel ordered Sebastian. "Why did you run from us and show up late?"

Edward rubbed the hand Sebastian had grabbed him by and explained. "As of late, I have tried to avoid this part until last. I have become concerned with the recent killings."

"That's still no excuse to slack at your job." Ciel said coldly as the man looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Loyalty above all else, right Sebastian?"

"Of course my lord."

While Edward looked confusedly at them, Ciel began to question the man about that night.

"Do you know anything about the nights of the murders? We heard you were around that area."

Edward though about it. "I really didn't see anything. I was busy with lighting up the streets."

Ciel was doubtful. But I guess if he didn't know anything that was fine. He already had some information to go on and was making progress.

"You are sure?"

"I'm certain. Sorry for running from you two. I didn't know you were with the yard. Can never be too cautious, yeah?"

"I'm not from the yard, but I was sent by the queen herself. Take care, Edward."

Ciel and Sebastian left with a suspicious feeling. Sebastian knew the man knew more than what he let on.

Edward finished lighting up all the street lamps and just wanted to go home. His small hut of a house awaited for him to rest and offered a decent meal. Traveling through the streets half way into the night, he stopped to sit on a nearby crate. The shadowed man came to him again and crouched besides the box.

"I didn't tell a thing. That butler, something strange about him."

"So.. the Earl came to chat huh?" The mysterious shadow said as it stood up, revealing all grey eyes. "I'm guessing someone suggested that you could know something."

"They became very suspicious. Good thing they didn't check my pockets." Edward said as he revealed more vials of holy water. "These are for you."

The humanoid shadow grabbed them and put them into his own pockets. "These will do. We have to cleanse even more now. Damn that little beast. Stay safe my friend and carry out his orders."

With that, the shadowed person took off as it jumped across the buildings. Edward then transformed into what his friend had been. No demon nor reaper had ever imagined they could exist. After all, they were just myths.

_intermission_

_(The next day. At the manor of Trancy. Alois had been in the gardens with Claude. Claude watched his master run around as he knit. Hannah tended to the shrubbery.)_

"Always with the knitting! Why don't you wish to play with me Claude? Come play!" The sadistic brat, otherwise known as Alois Trancy, said to his butler Claude.

"If that is what you wish." Claude said as he tenderly placed the lace he knitted down.

Alois grabbed his hands and swung Claude in circles. Laughing, Alois beckoned Hannah over and grabbed a ribbon off her outfit. He danced with it, throwing it this way and twirling it that way. When he was finished, he had Claude carry him over to a bench and give him some sweets. Claude fed his master like a mother bird would her young, but scowled the whole time while doing so. Alois winked at Claude and giggled happily.

"Did you hear? The other day, one of the people who was killed was that piece of trash girl. She practically ruined my leather shoes." Alois said as he went on to Claude. "Her and her family were victims of the 'heartless' killer everyone has been talking about. I'd say that that was justice rather than a crime."

Claude watched as his young master looked out into the garden, his blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"I should get a hair stylist out at the manor. Your hair is growing so unruly."

Alois ran his fingers through his bangs. "Well? Get on it."

Claude bowed and left to find his master a hair stylist. While gone, Alois took off his purple waistcoat and dove into the pond. He chased the fish around while Hannah and his triplet demon servants waited. He sat on the pond edge when he was done.

(_Back at the Phantomhive manor.)_

"Sebastian! Where is my cane?" Ciel said as he waited by the carriage.

_This isn't like him. Why is he so distracted?_

"Coming young master!" Sebastian said as he halted to a stop in front of Ciel. "I found it."

"About time. Come on, we need to confront that man."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian had decided to take the long and scenic route to town for his master. He thought a little bit of scenery would do him good.

"My my, isn't it a lovely day? All the flowers are at their best this time of year." The butler said as he smiled, opening the carriage window.

"mmm..."

"Young master are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine..achoo!" Ciel sneezed. "Close that blasted window!"

"My apologizes." Sebastian said as he closed the window back up.

They rode past the Trancy manor. But Sebastian with his super sight, spotted someone in the attic window.

"Stop!" Ciel yelled to the carriage driver. The carriage lurched forwards. "Sebastian?"

"I definitely saw something."

"Ah here of all places." Ciel said to himself. "Are you sure?"

Sebastian nodded and they both got out and waited at the gate.

"Alois Trancy!" Ciel shouted. "Let us in!"

Alois heard Ciel and opened the gate for him.

"Ciel Phantomhive? What do you want?" Alois asked as he threw his sweet roll on the ground.

"We need to check out your attic."

"What?! What for?" Alois said snootily, realizing he was still soaking wet.

Sebastian stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but you seem to have a guest you don't know about. Let us investigate for you."

"What makes you think I'll..!" But he was shocked whenever Ciel moved him aside and walked into his mansion. Sebby shrugged.

Ciel walked right up the stairs past Alois' study, bedroom, and closets. He pulled down the latter and started to climb. Alois huffed after them.

"Claude! Claude!"

Ciel and Sebastian lit the room up and looked around. Nothing. Ciel opened the last cupboard and pigeons flew out.

"Ah!" He said as he stumbled backwards. Sebastian caught him in his fall.

Claude and Alois met up with Ciel and Sebastian in the attic. The two butlers gave death stares at one another while Ciel saw an out of breath Alois.

"How..how dare you! Come in my house and disregard me! Claude!" Alois said as he clapped."Take care of them!"

Claude headed for Ciel first but of course Sebastian was blocking him.

"Please, let us explain. I'm sure no one feels like fighting now."

Alois humped as Claude dropped his arms. "Speak."

Going downstairs, Ciel told Alois what had been happening. You already know the story.

"Ah I see. Well? Was there anything up there?" Alois said as he offered Ciel sweets. Of course he took one! :3

"Just a bunch of pigeons. I guess everyone has problems with vermin." Ciel said as he ate a small cake with cream inside.

"I have been hearing noises at night. I always thought it was the wind blowing branches. Anyways Claude will get right on that."

Surprisingly, the young masters departed on better terms than before. Among the pigeon feathers in the attic was one that didn't quite belong. It had been burned and was already turning to ash.


	7. Chapter 7: Ashes to Ashes

Ciel and Sebastian needed to find out where Edward lived. They trusted their guts and needed to confront him. When he talked to a couple of socialites on the street, he overheard some gossip of where he might live from another group. They told him that Edward lived alone in a small house in the older, more decrepit part of town. The group of girls giggled and gave Sebastian flirtatious looks as he walked away.

"Do you know where that part of town is Sebastian?"

"I have hunted there a few times before."

"Wait what?" Ciel said as he stopped Sebastian with his cane.

"Oh uh, it's nothing master." Sebastian said as he realized what slipped out. "The past is the past."

"Alright... So what about this part of town do you know?"

"The houses are made out of cobblestone from the earliest of days. Not many people live there, usually society's outcasts."

"He must not like any more human companionship than he can handle." Ciel said as Sebastian and himself walked the remaining blocks to their destination.

Soon, it started to rain and everyone without an umbrella ran inside or held boxes above their heads. Sebastian opened Ciel's navy blue umbrella. Ciel walked through the puddles in his leather boots.

"Why must it always rain?" He said as Sebastian followed, keeping his master dry. His suit became soaked through. He shook his black hair and rain drops came off.

"It is just ahead."

The butler and master soon stepped onto an older cobblestone road and seen that a few trees had lined the houses. Some trees grew into the houses, breaking apart the walls and making them uninhabitable. Ciel knocked on all the doors until he found the guy he needed. Edward looked at them in surprise and forcefully smiled.

"Mr. Phantomhive? Did you need my help with something?"

Ceil commanded Sebastian to keep him seated on the couch.

"Now Sebastian, tell me what you felt in his pockets the other day."

"Certainly. Well, you see I have this sense that says you posses blessed things. Vials of water taken from a church?" Sebastian said as he used a cloth to hold an empty vial.

Edward had stared at the two of them for awhile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Tell us, Edward. Are you working with the heartless killer?" Ciel said as he held up his face, eyes to one eye.

"No! Please I don't know where those came from!" Edward said as Sebastian threw him to the ground and peered into his eyes.

Sebastian had no idea what to make of him. When Sebastian looked deep enough, he saw sparks of fire within his eyes.

_Sparks of hellfire?_

Sebastian placed his hand on the man's cheek. "What are you?"

Edward looked away from Sebastian and out of nowhere, used his own supernatural strength to push him away.

"Chase after him! That's an order!"

So the butler did just that. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the people below watched in awe at the rooftop jumping men. Ciel stayed at the house and looked through the man's belongings. The two supernatural beings duked it out until Sebastian held the man under his foot.

"I'll ask politely once more. What are you?"

Edward laughed and his eyes changed to grey. "Demon's always were the filth of the underworld."

Sebastian was in shock. Was this man really who he thought he was?

"What..?"

"Filthy demon with your filthy human beast. Makes me sick to see you all entrap souls."

Sebastian's eyes turned neon pink with slitted pupils. "Don't make me destroy you."

"Like it's that easy. There are so many more of us. We only wish to get rid of the evil in this world! Purity is key!"

"Let's find out who you truly are." Sebastian said as he quickly transformed and killed the being. The body slumped to the ground and it was revealed.

Fallen Angels.

Sebastian turned the man over and looked at where his once white wings would have been. Sure enough, two boney like remnants of his wings protruded with burnt, ashen feathers. Sebastian had only heard the myths of these types of angels. Would the underworld community be shocked.

_Wait.. he said more. Where? In London?_

Sebastian looked down again where the angel used to be. His body had turned to ash and blew away with the wind.

_Sebastian! _

His eyes widened, Ciel had called for him. In no time at all, he had come back to the man's house. The real Edward looked like he had been killed and nailed to a wall. Then, Sebastian heard it. The sound of heartbeats. The crucified man screamed in terror.


	8. Chapter 8: His Butler, On the Hunt

**A shorter chapter than usual, but you'll see why. ;)**

The man had looked exactly like the fallen angel. He wriggled his arms and legs but to no avail. The nails that had been hammered in were in too deep. He had a huge scar across his chest, where apparently the angel had sewn him back up with his 'purified heart.'

"Wait, so he used his body?" Ciel said the man kept smiling at him. "How did that work?"

"The hearts have a role to play in it. I don't know why though." Sebastian said as the man stared to smile at him.

The true Edward spoke out."Did he cleanse me? Am I finally saved?"

"What?" Ciel said as Edward hung his head and laughed.

"Please tell me my soul is saved! Please?!" Edward said as he put his head against Ciel's. "You know, he can save you too."

Ciel moved away quickly. "This man is delusional. Snap him out of it."

"Well master all of this is very new. I'm not sure how I'm to do that."

"Are you denying my order, Sebastian?"

"No my lord. I will snap him out of it."

Sebastian tried to touch the man but he kept moving away.

"Don't touch me! I have finally found salvation and you won't take it from me!" Edward said as he forcefully ripped a hand off of the wall. While he could still use it, he grabbed a piece of sharp stone. "I'm free!" With that, he stuck it through the center of his forehead and it came out the other side.

Ciel was speechless. Sebastian let the man hang half way attached to the wall. Ciel tossed Sebastian a map he found hidden in the bathroom. "Find exactly where all those red dots are at. We may not have much time."

Ciel clung onto the back of his butler and they were off once again. Sunset was in a couple hours and they needed this to stop tonight. Sebastian ran along clotheslines and jumped into everyone's attic that was marked on the map. Sure enough, more of the fallen angel had taken refuge inside. They made sure to keep the families hostages to be sure their missions did not stray into jeopardy. Sebastian even found some hiding in basements, feeding off of the rats that ran in the rafters. After they had been killed and left as ash piles, he headed towards the Trancy manor.

"Oh so he did have more than a pigeon problem?" Ciel said as the sun gently filtered through the clouds and into the city.

"Yes. This time around Claude can be of some use. Maybe I won't even have to break a sweat."

Ciel smiled as he closed his eye."It would be entertaining to watch."

To their dismay, that was not the case. When Sebastian did uncover Alois' vermin problem, Claude was more than happy to help. The two demons used their combined strength to kill the three stowaways and release the people they held as prisoners. Yet again, the fallen angels had looked exactly like the humans they captured. The pieces began to click together somewhat more. They still didn't understand all of it.

Before Alois had spoken any words to annoy Ciel in any way, they had jumped back out of the window and headed to the last dot on the map. Yep, their own mansion. Sebastian busted through the window and did a throughout investigation. This fallen angel in particular seemed like he didn't ever want to be found. Sebastian became increasingly stressed about his master's safety.

_I can't even sense another divine being in here with me. There are no clues that lead to anywhere, no blood, and no feathers. This may be more tricky than I thought._

His eyes turned slitted again as his shadow behind him grew in demonic power. He was for the first time, baffled. He carefully looked at every panel of wood on the floors and walls. He even examined every bit of grain in the brick as well.

"Perhaps they haven't gotten here yet master." Sebastian said, not really seeing how he could miss anything. It still troubled him.

"I have no clue. This has been the longest case we have ever had." Ciel said as he leaned against a wall, the narrow part of his cane had slightly pushed in a board.

Suddenly, the wall he was leaning against opened up and dropped him inside a green lighted room. What he saw was the most disgustingly intriguing thing. Jars of hearts all connected to what looked like artificial veins, pumping the prosthetic blood they had been given. Then a figure in the middle of the room had stood up. It's wings were huge with what looked like wing parts from other fallen angels that had been sewn together. The angel slightly turned it's body and Ciel had seen that most of it had been severely burned and black. It smiled a twisted smile.

_Greetings Ciel Phantomhive, come for your own salvation?_


	9. Chapter 9: His Butler, Angel Slayer

Ciel looked at the creature, terrified of what may happen to him. The angel walked forwards slowly, making sure to creep Ciel out more than he already was. Ciel's back was pressed against the wall.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled while hammering on the wall with his fists. Sebastian knocked against the wall himself, trying to reach his young master.

The angel smiled sweetly as he grabbed one of the container with a heart. He ripped it from the artificial veins and liquid flailed onto the floor.

"This heart is now pure. Pure hearts are the rarest of them all, especially when those who we help are adults. Let this heart be yours, Ciel. I'll replace your broken, tainted one with this." The fallen angel said, holding the heart like a brittle antique.

"What is your purpose in doing this? What have you to gain?" Ciel asked, really wanting out of the room.

"To do what our kind has wanted to for years. Help the mortals realize their true, pure hearted potential! In doing so, we wish that the other angels will accept us back under their realm. Myself, I still have so many more to purify."

Ciel called for Sebastian mentally. On the other side, Sebastian grew more and more agitated. Finally, he burst through the wall and grabbed the angel by the wings. He swung him around until he was thrown against a wall. The angel then ran up to Sebastian and twisted his arms around to his back. The two continued to fight, throwing insults at one another along the way.

"Disgusting creature! Foul being of hell! Release me at once!"

"I'm a disgusting creature? My my, you may need to do some..what is it you angels call it? Soul searching? And I liked Hell thank you."

"Of course you would! Never to be able to see the lights of heaven. A shame."

Black feathers stirred in a huge cloud as Sebastian began transforming, mixing in with the grey feathers of the fallen angel as they fought on. Sebastian ripped both his wings off and tossed them to the side. The angel let out a horrid scream and dug his fingers into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian stumbled backwards, growling as he tried to feel for a weapon to hit the angel with. The angel gave a last leap forwards as Sebastian used a splintered piece of wood to spear through his neck. The angel squirmed in agony until it had died with a final blow from Sebastian's hooker boots. Sebastian transformed back and tried to soothe an unsettled Ciel. Ciel looked at the angel's corpse until it too turned to ash. The hearts in the jars stopped beating.

"It's finally over." Ciel said, putting his eye patch back on that had fallen off, hiding the contract seal again.

"It is my lord. Now finally, let's get you some much needed rest. I will prepare the tea as well." Sebastian said as he bowed, cleaning up the mess in the attic.

Ciel watched him go on as if this had never happened. He released the pigeon in the attic and stared out the window. "You really are one hell of a butler."

FIN


End file.
